


All That Glitters

by Vexeris



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Reincarnation, Violence, reunion (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexeris/pseuds/Vexeris
Summary: Alyrin disappears two months after her return to the Human World. Mammon blames himself, but when the pact mark fades instead of disappearing, he decides to look for her soul.More an AU I think? I'll be using headcanons I have as I write this, and putting my own spin on things, so it's definitely not part of the canon work, and shouldn't be taken as that. But with that said, some details are canon bc of me reading them from somewhere in the game, and I like keeping things accurate if I can. ...Really hope that's not confusing tho...--Undergoing massive rework this is now a series and the chapters in these are like... in the near end of one and right before the start of another help. Anyway will be posting the first chapters soon. I hope. RL keeps getting in the way.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

Her soul was golden. 

It wasn't as radiant, but it shone in the way only angels do, almost as if it was dancing in a light only it saw, to a tune only it heard.

That wasn't the only reason why Mammon loved her, of course. She was kind, kinder to him than he was used to, in a way only he was privileged enough to experience. She'd go out of her way to comfort him, even when he told her not to. Stealing was part and parcel of being the Avatar of Greed; his guilt had nothing to do with anything. His brothers were always teasing, they'd been that way since before they Fell. It's been milleniums, he was used to it. 

It frustrated him in the beginning; he didn't know how else to feel. 

He smiled now, running a hand through her hair, taking in her features as she slept on his chest. She had saved him from an existence of nothing but emptiness. Her presence filled the hole in his heart in a way no amount of grimm can. He was consumed in a different kind of greed now, though, one that centered around her. He wanted her full, undivided attention. Her entire being. Her soul. Fortunately for him, she seemed more than happy to oblige, for the first one at least.

He kissed her forehead, chuckling when she slid off of his body to wrap an arm around him instead. He could feel her heart beating away in her chest, her breathing slow and relaxed. His smile faded. They were reminders of her mortality, an unstoppable hourglass that he dreaded the end of. Though, only in body, of course. There was only one way to annihilate a soul, and he wasn't about to eat hers.

His eyelids drooped despite his unease, but he fought to keep them open. It was her last week here, and by the Demon Lord or by God he was going to spend every second he could with her. 

It was just a week, after all. Nothing he's not been through before.

*

He was awoken by a gentle shake. "Mammon," Alyrin said, still shaking him. "Mammon wake up." 

He blinked, bleary-eyed. "Huh?" His eyes met hers and he relaxed. "Oh. It's you," he said, letting his head flop back down onto his pillow. She tugged on his arms, eliciting a sigh from him. He let her pull him into a sitting position, glaring playfully at her through tired eyes, the tug on his lips softening his gaze. "What's up?"

She let out a small laugh, running her hands through his hair. "We gotta go soon, silly." 

His grogginess went away almost instantly when her hands touched his head. He smiled, saying nothing, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him. He loved making her squeal in surprise, and for some reason she'd get flustered every time, which only spurred him on more. Her face grew red as she landed on him, fitting snugly in the hole his crossed legs made.

"What was that for?" she said, looking up to give him a pout. 

He grinned, bending down to give her a peck on the nose, which in turn made her turn redder. "Ya cute, that's what for." 

"Mammon." Lucifer's muffled voice came through the door, killing the mood instantly. He groaned softly, knowing what was coming next. 

"I sent Alyrin in there to wake you up, not for the both of you to get distracted." 

Yup. Exactly what he expected.

At that, Alyrin jumped out of his arms, shrugging at him as she passed him his clothes. "You heard the man," she said, holding onto his jacket and passing it to him when he was done dressing himself. "We should get going anyway." 

A sense of dread loomed over him as he put his jacket on. He stared at Alyrin, watching as she walked out of his room- and back in to wave at him to follow. He shook the feeling away. It wasn't as if the Human Realm was more dangerous than the Devildom, even if he wouldn't be there to guard her. 

***

Two months passed since Alyrin returned to the human world. She glanced at the D.D.D, fighting the urge to text Mammon again, not that it'd have gotten through until next week. Lucifer had told them to not text or call her too much and alloted certain times for calls and texts, but she didn't particularly care if they took up all her time. It wasn't as if she wanted to be back in the Human Realm. 

Weaving past hordes of people to get into the train on time was as annoying as she remembered, and that was the least of her problems. 

Someone was following her. 

Or, she thought so, at least. She'd been out with Solomon, to sort out their schedules for his tutoring sessions on "sorcery and all things magic" over a light meal at a café, but she'd catch glimpses of the same person hanging around nearby throughout the day. 

She shook the thought away. Maybe she was just paranoid from having to dodge lower-tier demons whenever she was out on her own in the Devildom. She glanced down at the D.D.D as she sat on the first available seat, wobbling slightly with the train when it started moving. It looked enough like a regular smartphone that no one took notice, something she was grateful for. The Devilgram logo lit up when she clicked on it, the faces of the demon brothers in the posts filling her heart with a warmth she'd come to cherish. Mammon's picture grinned up at her, both taunting the cameraperson- Leviathan, if she remembered right- and also giving her a familiar sense of comfort. She felt safe around him, more so than the other brothers. 

Tried as she might, she couldn't ignore the urge to glance around, but saw nothing suspicious. She frowned, putting the phone away. Her stop was next, anyway. A group of people stepped into the carriage, crowding around her as the train filled up again. She shrunk into herself a little, uncomfortable with the amount of bodies around her. 

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when her stop came. She stood up, for once glad that people usually got off her stop instead of on, because if she had to squeeze past another crowd she would lose it. Probably.

She fished out a pair of earbuds as she walked out of the station, but hesitated before putting them on. Why was she so on edge today? 

Everyone had either left or entered the station by now, and the emptiness of the small parking lot made her skin crawl. It didn't make sense. Her mood would usually improve when no one was around, but she felt like a deer as she walked through her neighbourhood, being hunted by an invisible predator.

She placed her hand on her chest, then on the side of her neck, pulling at the scarf Asmo made for her. It covered her mouth, though she was practically melting in the heat with it on. Maybe she could get away with taking it off now. The way back to her apartment was usually deserted, and even if people saw her pact mark they'd just assume it was a tattoo. Hopefully, at least.

Unable to stand the heat any longer, she did just that, tucking the scarf into her bag as she turned into an alleyway. It was a shortcut she was fond of, though more for the little shop tucked inside it than the alley itself. 

It was closed today. Alyrin huffed, eyeing the glass bird on display by the window. It reminded her of Mammon, what with its gold legs, beak, and gold-tipped wings and tail. She smiled slightly, taking a picture of it before turning around.

She froze, returning her eyes back onto her phone and stopping the music playing from it. She pulled the earbuds out, stuffing them back into her bag. A van had parked itself by the entrance to the alleyway, and there were groups of three people by the other two exits. She swallowed the growing lump of panic in her chest, willing herself to walk forward. Surely they weren't here for her? 

"Flaunting the Mark of Pride around? Sure that's a good idea? Some people might recognize it." 

... _ Fuck _ . 

She kept her eyes on her phone. Looking up meant acknowledging them. Maybe if she ignored them, they'd leave her alone.

"Hey," the man said, grabbing her by her arm. His grip was strong, making it impossible for her to break free. She frowned and slipped her phone back into her bag, looking pointedly at a wall. It'd feel real if she looked at them, plus it seemed to irritate him. Good. "I'm talking to you." 

"I can't believe it was so easy.  _ This _ is the key?" A woman stood in front of her. Alyrin let out a small huff and glanced at her, then away.. She kept her eyes down when the woman tilted her head up, then to the side. Alyrin frowned. Now Lucifer's mark was fully exposed. "I can't sense anything from her. Why would demons-"

A set of high heels clicked into view. The woman cut off abruptly and took a step back, the lower half of her body moving in a way that suggested a salute. How it looked, Alyrin didn't bother to watch. She willed her heart to slow down, stop, anything but the hammering it was doing. Panic flared in her chest, tightening her airways, white hot and as debilitating as ever. She had almost forgotten what it felt like. Almost. 

The third person spoke, but nothing registered to her. All she could think of was Mammon. She flooded her thoughts with him, how he looked like, how he sounded, how he smelled. It calmed her down, somewhat, enough to form a coherent sentence. 

"Hear me, denizens of darkness." 

It was soft, almost inaudible, but it caught their attention anyway.

" _ What- _ "

She was thrown onto the ground, a weight suddenly pressing her head against the gravel. The leader of the group raised a hand and her captive stopped crushing her. Alyrin returned her gaze to the wall in front of her.

"You who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it."

She wasn't even sure if this was the right way to summon them.

"Hear me, and do as I command."

She knew she should stop. The aura around her told her it was going to work. For the first time ever, it would work. She didn't want to drag him into this.

"I summon the Avatar of Greed."

She knew it was wrong. 

She knew. 

But she wanted to see him. 

"Mammon." 

A yellow light flashed a few steps away from her, growing bigger and brighter until Mammon appeared within it, looking very clearly disoriented and confused. 

"Wha- Aly?" 

She smiled up at him. It felt good to see him after so long, though she wondered when her cheeks started getting wet. "Down here." 

It was amazing how quickly he changed when they made eye contact. One second he looked human, albeit a confused one, but the next yellow hellfire had flashed through his body, revealing him for what he truly was: a demon, ruler of Hell, fangs bared at her captors in fury. Her eyes scanned across his features, committing everything to memory. Demon or not, he was still the love of her life. She felt that- knew that as fact- in her soul.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing to _my_ _human_?" he growled, taking a step towards her captors. 

He stopped. Alyrin felt a the tip of a knife pressed against her throat. 

"Don't move. Or we  _ will _ kill her," the woman in sneakers said, sounding closer than Alyrin liked. She felt the others close in, likely insurance in case the woman died.

Rage overshadowed his features, but he could do nothing. The leader signaled something, and the door to the van opened. Alyrin's eyes widened when Mammon caught what was thrown at him. 

A gold ingot.

The knife left her throat.

Her heart dropped.

She returned her gaze to Mammon. He was frozen, staring at the bar of gold in surprise, all traces of anger wiped clean from his face. It was subtle; she didn't think even his brothers would notice, but his eyes had glazed over.

"Mammon," the leader started slowly, musing as she stared at him. "Prince of Greed." She knelt down, patting Alyrin's head. Alyrin jerked her head away, but was pushed further into the ground by the man that was still on her. "How kind of you to give us an introduction." 

_ No. _

"I'd imagine he'd do anything if he was given enough payment, hmm?"

Alyrin gritted her teeth as the meaning of the leader's words sank in. She watched as he slowly accepted more gold, his eyes betraying the trancelike state he'd get into every time his Sin took over.

He had to go. Why did she have to summon him, of all the brothers? They clearly knew who she was- what their relationship was- if they had that much gold on hand. If he let them take her because of the Sin he'd already hated...

It would break him.

_ "Mammon Avatar of Greed I return you to whence you came!" _

The incantation ended just in time. His body shimmered and faded as he snapped out of the trance. The look of realization turned into horror as he reached a translucent hand out to her. She smiled as she watched the blade phase through Mammon's afterimage.

The leader chuckled, stroking her head gently. "You saved him." She pulled her hand away, standing back up and returning to a nearby car. "I imagine you would've had an easier time if you didn't." 

Alyrin glared after her as the man pushed her forward and into the van. Her tone was soft and kind, almost motherly, but what she said sent chills down her spine. 

She didn't know why they left her alone in the back, but the answer came almost as soon as she scanned her surroundings. There was no escaping without passing by her captors. 

The ride was bumpy, made even more so by the fact that she was on the floor- no seats for prisoners, of course- and leaning against the van. Using two spells in such quick succession when her body had close to no magical potential had drained her greatly. What happened this time that made them work, anyway? Desperation? She didn't care to know. She closed her eyes, partly to avoid making eye contact with the man glaring at her, partly to stop more tears from falling.

Relief washed through her when she reopened her eyes after the thousandth bump on the road and saw the man browsing on his phone, clearly bored of staring daggers into her. Why was he so hostile, anyway? It wasn't as if she struggled when he got hold of her. She glanced at her bag, fishing out her D.D.D as subtly as she could. She glanced up. The man ignored her, chuckling at something on his own screen and giving it a tap before swiping up. 

Muscle memory kicked in and she opened Mammon's chat, her eyes darting up every few seconds as she tapped out her message. 

"Y'know, doing that looks more suspicious than if you just kept your eyes on the phone," the man said, giving her a glance before returning his attention to his own device. 

She frowned, pressing on the send button. It wouldn't reach him on time, but she hoped it did eventually.

***

Mammon was back in his room. He was in his room, but he was sure Alyrin had summoned him. She summoned him, and was on the ground, and- 

What happened? 

He looked at himself, still in his demon form. Proof that it was real. 

But

If it was real... 

He stared at the gold bars around him. They had somehow gotten transported back with him, and were now lying in his room, each one a silent taunt. 

He swallowed the dread rising up in him. 

No. 

If it was real, and Alyrin summoned him to save her, and he failed,  _ again _ , this time because of nothing but his Sin, nothing but temptation... 

Nothing but him.

Something within him snapped. 

He screamed. It started out soft, just barely a whisper, but as the gold bar ripped into the projector screen it drowned everything else out. The other bars laughed at him, at his failure to resist even the slightest at the sight of something valuable, jeering at how pathetic he was. He grabbed at them, smashing them into the wall. Everything blurred together, so everything was a target. It didn't matter, anyway, they were all things. Useless, stupid things that took over him until...

Until she came along.

He covered his ears, trying to stop the noise, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to be here. His room was nothing more than a reminder for how big of a failure he was, how much his Sin ruled his existence, how he couldn't even fucking save her from a weak group of  _ humans _ -

It was weak, but a whiff of Alyrin's scent caught his nose. He froze, falling to the ground in silent sobs. His ears rang. His hands hurt. He wanted her back with him, back by his side. He had to get back up there. He needed to get her back, but how much help would he be if he'd just get tempted again by stupid trinkets?

Something brushed against him. It was leathery, ending in a point. Annoying. He grabbed at it and yanked, crying out in pain as something tore on his back. He tugged on it more, and more, ignoring the pain that flared up every time he did, until- 

"Stop this!" 

He was on the ground, his hands pinned above him. He struggled to break free, but it was useless. Lucifer glared down at him. He was in his demon form. Why?

...Ah.

He went limp. It was to punish him. He failed to protect Alyrin. He deserved it. 

"Stop." 

He looked back at Lucifer, then at his four wings. 

He knew how he lost them, or at least, he had pieced it together when he first came back with two pairs of wings instead of three.

Was he about to do the same?

It didn't matter to him, but he couldn't do that to his brother. He felt the last drop of energy evaporating, leaving him drained and empty. Lucifer let go of his arms, walking over to where Levi and Satan lay. 

His body hurt, but Mammon forced himself to sit up. He frowned, staring at Three and Four. When had they come in? 

They were bloodied, Satan looking considerably worse than Levi. The former's right arm had snapped into three parts, blood pooling on his chest. He was unconscious, though his body twitched when Lucifer placed a hand on his broken arm. Levi lay among the gold-splattered rubble, his hand holding his bloodied head, groaning softly about how he should've just stayed with Ruri-chan. He accepted Beel's hand and let himself be pulled out of the wreck, limping back to his room, blood dripping from his other hand and forming a trail. 

Horror wrapped its tendrils around Mammon's throat when he realized what he'd done. He opened his mouth, but... what would he say?

"I know how much self-control you have," Lucifer said, cutting him off before he could say anything. "How hard it is to get you to rampage like this. It was why I chose you to guard Alyrin, and why I know this didn't come from nowhere." He passed Satan off to Beel, who glanced at him and disappeared out the door, Belphie and Asmo close on his tail. Lucifer returned his attention to Mammon, his perpetual frown deeper than usual. "What happened?" 

Mammon shook his head. His right hand felt stiff. He looked down, rage spiking up once more when he saw why. The gold bars had melted in his hand and dried on it, trapping his fingers. His chest tightened when, try as he might, the gold wouldn't leave his hand. Tears pricked at his eyes as he stared at his hand, his breathing irregular. He had to live with this. This was all his fault. He deserved it. 

Lucifer took his hand, melting the gold away and wiping what remained on his handkerchief. Mammon wasn't sure, but the look of concern his brother gave him looked genuine. "What happened?" he asked again, this time in a softer tone.

"I... I need to get back up there," he said in a voice no louder than a whisper. "She's in trouble and I failed I need to-"

But how? He couldn't open the gate to the Human World. He whipped his head towards Lucifer. "Open the Gate. Please." 

Lucifer's frown returned. "I can't do that until I know what's going on." 

Mammon grinded his teeth. He knew that was a lie; Lucifer wouldn't do anything before consulting Lord Diavolo, but it was worth a shot. 

Lucifer listened, the frown on his face now a mask. Mammon couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it didn't matter. At least it wasn't a long story. "Please," he said finally. He was on his knees now, gripping the front of Lucifer's shirt. "She's being taken somewhere and I know ya can open it. Just do it for a second, I can-" 

"No." 

He knew it was coming. He knew, but that didn't stop the pain from piercing his chest when he heard it. "Please," he whispered, head against Lucifer's chest. He was so, so tired. He was trapped here while Alyrin-  _ his _ human- was in trouble, the exit so close, but he knew his brother would never allow it. "Please..." 

"No," Lucifer said again. "You're hurt and they clearly know what countermeasures work against you. It's not your fault, but," he stood up, pulling Mammon along with him. "You need to heal." 

" _ What does that matter when- _ " Mammon winced. He didn't realize he had broken his foot. "When Aly's in trouble?!"

Lucifer sighed. "I know you love her, but-" he cut himself off when Mammon turned to glare up at him.  _ But she's just one human. _ "I'll talk to Diavolo," he said after a pause. "See if he can help." 

It wasn't what he wanted, but it was better than nothing. He groaned, pain from his leg, wings, and his hand where the gold had stuck onto his skin finally catching up to him. Lucifer bandaged him up, ordering him to get some rest before leaving his room. 

Mammon laid in bed for a few hours, feeling the healing potion working on the worst areas before sitting back up. He couldn't just lie in his bed and do nothing. Surely there was another way into the Human World. He knew lower-tier demons often found ways to sneak up there. 

He opened the door, limping out into the hall. He was going back to save her, no matter what.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning but there is some violence at the start of the chapter, but they're mostly implied.

Alyrin didn't know how long they'd been driving, but it was long enough for the adrenaline to fade. She winced as the van hit another bump. It felt like the equivalent of a hundred spears piercing her body, and the pain only got stronger with time. That moment of desperation that made it possible for her to use magic had backfired; her body was already at its limit. Everything was sore even if she sat still; her muscles felt like they were being torn apart from even the slightest movement. Did they know this would happen? Was that why they didn't restrain her?

She opened her eyes, glancing down at her phone. Still no signal. Of course. She had tried to call for help after sending that message on the D.D.D, but there was no such luck. 

Her chest tightened as she let the phone slip from her hands, no longer having the energy to keep it in her palm. She hoped Mammon was okay; she never should've summoned him, and now she was paying the price. 

*

The door of the van slid open, revealing an underground field surrounded by what seemed to be an old warehouse. The man stood up and stretched, reaching back in to grab her wrist. He yanked her towards him, eliciting a yell from her. Pain shot through her arm and down her spine, making her knees buckle. 

" _ Fuck. _ " She hissed, blinking away the black spots in her vision. She tried to stay on her feet, but fell forward with a thud. Her legs felt like they were getting crushed by an elephant. 

"It hurts, doesn't it?" 

Her eyes darted to the right. Red heels clicked into view. The leader stopped in front of her face, causing her to flinch. Alyrin looked up at her, eyes widening in surprise. She looked to be in her early thirties; definitely not as old as she'd thought. 

The woman chuckled, her voice low, yet somehow still calming. "That's what happens when you produce more magic than what your body can handle. It's a shame, really," she said, kneeling down beside her and tilting her head up. Alyrin grimaced as her muscles tore from the strain. They didn't, not really, but even that was unbearable. "Normally one would be fine after a few days of rest, but," she muttered, tutting as she let go of her head, causing an involuntary grunt to escape Alyrin's lips. "I don't think you'll be getting much of that anytime soon." 

Dread gripped her throat again, making her yell a silent one when the man dragged her up again. She gasped and coughed, somehow choking herself on air. Her chest felt like it was being stabbed with a thousand needles. She was visibly shaking now, though she wasn't sure if it was more from the fear or pain. 

He picked her up when she wouldn't move, slinging her over his shoulder as he grumbled to himself about how he was stuck with the worst tasks. She grunted as her torso made contact with his body. Each step he took was agonizing, but her attention fell on the woman behind them. She had half her face covered with a mask, but her eyes were cold, piercing through hers as they stared at each other. The woman blinked and looked away as Alyrin and her captor walked into the building, bending down to pick a bag up. 

***

Mammon stopped on the steps of the House of Lamentation. An idea came to him. He had no authority to get into the Human Realm on his own, but that didn't mean his crows couldn't. 

He closed his eyes, reciting a short chant in Infernal. A black magic circle appeared under his feet as a gust of wind blew upwards from it. A rustle of feathers told him they were ready. He glanced up at the murder of crows, raising his hand up for the biggest one to perch on as the rest settled on the roof of the House. 

" _ [Find my human.] _ ”

With a caw and another rustle of feathers, the flock disappeared. He ran a hand through his hair, watching the last crow pierce through the boundary between her world and his. If he wasn't always so thoughtless, would he have been able to save her? 

He sighed, swinging the gate open as he continued his way into town. There was nothing to do now but wait for the crows to find her. 

But when they do, he'd show them a world of pain.

***

_ Shit. Shit, fuck. _

Alyrin coughed again. She could taste rust in her mouth, but that was the least of her worries. That last kick had cracked something. She wheezed, but that just sent her into another coughing fit, worsening the pain.

"Now now," the leader said, squatting down in front of her as the man moved aside, taking his mask off to reveal a man that seemed to be in his mid-twenties. He glared at her as the woman leaned forward and lifted a hand, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She gave Alyrin a gentle smile, the corner of her eyes crinkling. "Just summon them again-- any one will do-- and we'll stop. This won't kill you, you know?" 

Alyrin jerked forward, her hands bound to the chain hanging from the ceiling. She'd managed to stop herself from dislocating her shoulders, but the sudden pull on her arms was still painful. They'd made it so she couldn't sit, forcing her into a half-kneel every time her legs gave out. She glared up into the woman's hazel eyes, the latter smiling serenely back at her. "Fuck you," she whispered.

It was quick, but annoyance flashed across the woman's features. She smiled again and stood up, resting a hand on her head. "That's all right. We do have another method to make you cooperate." She nodded to the man, who then gave her a bow and walked out of the room. "We don't actually need you in your current form, you see," she said, giving her head a gentle pat. "We just need your soul." 

"My-- what?" Alyrin gasped out. She couldn't seem to get enough air into her body, and the stabbing sensation in her chest where the man had kicked her wasn't helping. Maybe he'd punctured a lung. She stood back up, wincing as pain radiated through her shoulders. She clenched her fists, not knowing how long she'd be able to prevent her shoulders from popping out of their sockets. Her hands were numb, but the movement sent what seemed to her like a thousand needles through her arms. 

"Your soul," the woman repeated. She gestured around them to the magic circle she'd been placed in the center of. "This room's usually reserved for demons, but we're not above turning humans into Anima either if we need to." 

"...Anima?" 

"Anima, soulstones, Cores, whatever you want to call it." She waved a hand dismissively, as if that explained anything. "Souls that have been given a physical form, free for us to do whatever we want with them. They have no will of their own, after all." She chuckled, rubbing Alyrin's cheek. "Nor will you remember any of this. Though don't worry," she said, glancing behind her as the man returned. Alyrin frowned in confusion as he came into the room with a group of hooded figures. "We'll make sure not to waste your original body."

The man glanced at her, a flash of sympathy cutting across his cold features, but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared. "Ready whenever," he said as he leaned against the wall.

She nodded, turning to leave. "This is your last chance. The offer to lend you some of my power in order to summon them still stands," she said, putting a hand on the door. "But when the ritual starts it'll be too late, even if you change your mind." 

"Never."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll see you when it's complete." She closed the door. The room went dark, but a second later a purple glow emanated from the magic circle as the group started to chant.

Alyrin shook her head. The world had begun to sway, and her head felt heavy. 

"Don't worry," the man's voice was muffled, as if it came from a great distance. "This should be quick and painless."

The glow around them grew stronger, and her mind was pulled into a fog. Her vision had taken on a yellow tinge, and her body felt like it was chained with lead.

It was strange. As much as her current predicament scared her a few moments ago, she felt nothing now. She was so tired, but she knew losing consciousness here would mean she'd lost, and… Mammon. 

She hoped he was alright.

***

The chanting stopped when a small yellow stone fell onto the ground. The man stopped in his tracks, staring at it for a few seconds. He picked the stone up with a gloved hand and let out a small whistle before looking back up at the other sorcerers.

"Get the boss. It's done." 

The group bowed, walking out of the room in silence. He turned his attention to her body, unlocking the cuffs and watching it fall to the ground. It was still breathing and her eyes stared blankly ahead, but there was no sign of a consciousness. His eyes returned to the stone. It looked like a diamond, though the soft glow gave it away for what it actually was. 

The door opened and she walked into the room, holding a gloved hand out to him. He placed the Core in her hand, watching as she held it up for inspection. "Hm... A new soul. Pity it had to come to this." 

"New soul?" 

She nodded, twirling it around in her hand. "This was likely her first-- and last-- lifetime; nothing else glows like this." She smiled.

He grunted and glanced at the body on the floor, not knowing what to do next. "Do we dispose of that?" 

She pushed the Core into a pendant. It clicked into place, now disguised as a normal locket. Satisfied, she turned to look at the body. “No,” she said after a short pause. "He needs it whole for something." Her eyes landed on the ring on Alyrin's finger. "Make sure no one removes that either," she continued, pointing to it and turning to leave the room. "I know how sticky some of your fingers are, but he needs it too." 

***

Mammon bared his teeth at the demon in front of him. He had lifted him up by his neck and slammed him against the wall, shocking him from his drunken stupor. 

"Lord Mammon, please- we really have no idea." 

He turned to glare at his partner, a petite demon from the Envy division, according to the mark she wore on her cheek. She flinched, causing his glare to soften. He released the demon, watching as he dropped to the ground. He coughed, averting his gaze. “I- I’m sorry, my Lord,” he said. “I didn’t recognize you.” 

He nodded once, acknowledging the apology. “So do ya know or not?” 

He shook his head. “No… I’m afraid my rank isn’t high enough to even be able to get through even if I did.”   
Mammon growled. He didn’t have time to waste hunting down a random demon that knew where the back door was. “Who knows?”

The demon hummed, placing a hand over his mouth as he crossed his other two, deep in thought. “I’d say any of the Officers, or someone higher up would know.” 

He nodded, motioning for them to leave as he pulled his phone out. The demons bowed and walked away, though he couldn’t help but notice them speeding up a few steps later. He scrolled through his contacts, slowing to a stop halfway through. He tapped once, changing her name in his phone from “Human” to “Alyrin” and smiled slightly as it shot to the top of the list. He scrolled again, tapping on the call button when he reached Idiot Officer Geminus.

“Yellow,” a voice said lazily after a few beeps. 

“Gem, ya know where the back door is? It’s an emerg-”

“Ah ah, no can do, m’lord,” Gem said, cutting him off. “We promised Lord Lucifer to never tell ya after the panda-”

“I don’t have time for games! Do ya know or not??” 

A pause. “This must be pretty serious if you’re not playin’ along. What’s going on?” 

“My human’s in trouble. I’m gonna make ‘em pay.” 

“Your human?” they said. Mammon wasn’t sure, but they sounded genuinely surprised by what he said. “Didn’t think you the type to ever take a liking to anything but money, let alone a human.”   
He growled. “I don’t have time for this. Do ya know where the back door is or not?!” 

He knew the answer to that. Gem was an Officer of the Greed Division, one of the higher-ranking demons he was in charge of, and now that he was thinking about it, they were the one specifically appointed to keep an eye on the gate, as it moved around randomly whenever it felt like it. He cursed himself for forgetting. The officers were usually left alone, in charge of the divisions in their stead, and it’d been so long since he’d contacted them it completely slipped his mind.

“I do, obviously,” they said. “It’s currently on the-”

His phone was yanked out of his hand before he heard the most important part. He whipped around, but stopped when he saw who it was. 

Lucifer sighed, ending the call and pocketing his phone. "So you were going to sneak into the human realm to… what, start a massacre?" He frowned at him, shaking his head. "I can't let this slide." 

*

Mammon woke up with a start, grunting when a sharp twinge of pain shot through the back of his head. He was back in his room, lying on his bed. He blinked at the ceiling, trying to recall what happened. He had called Gem but Lucifer found him, and someone had clubbed the back of his head- 

He shot up, but got slammed back onto his bed. He groaned, looking down at the magic binding him to it. This was definitely Lucifer's work. 

A note floated back down onto the bed. "Be thankful I haven't locked you in the attic."

He growled, trying to shake himself free. "Let me go! LUCIFER!" 

"Don't bother, that thing won't let go unless he wants to." 

Mammon turned to look at Belphie. "Help me." Alyrin had helped free him, there was no reason for him to refuse.

"Can't," he said with a yawn, burying his head deeper into his pillow. "Already tried to, but nothing worked." 

"Damn it..." He looked around, but of course there wasn't a clock in his room. "How long have I been out?" 

"Hm?" Belphie lifted his head, now half-asleep. "'Bout two days. Or... somethin'...."

" _ Two _ \- huh?"

Warmth enveloped his body as a shiver crawled up his spine. It was different from what he felt when Alyrin had done it.

Why were they summoning him at this hour? 

The world around him faded to black as the now-familiar tendrils of magic wrapped around him, pulling him to the human realm. He felt Lucifer’s binding fall off him as the new ones replaced it, though they fell away as his vision readjusted, leaving only the one around his neck. A large tapestry hung on the wall in front of him. He was in their living room. Something was off. They’d agreed to never do that unless it was an emergency. He stood up, locking eyes with the witch in front of him.

“What’s goin’ on? Is she okay?” 

She shook her head. “It’s not about her, she's fine.” 

Relief washed through him. The girl may have just been a human he saved once, but he had to admit he’d gotten attached to her as well. He didn't need to be worrying about another human. 

That aside, they had to have summoned him for a reason; this was too convenient. He frowned, noticing how she was also unusually solemn. “Then….”

She held a necklace up, handing it to him. “This appeared on the counter. Addressed to you.” She paused and looked away, sympathy clear on her face. “...I’m… sorry.”

She was still talking, but nothing else registered to him. He stared at the necklace. It was simple, cylindrical in shape with a cavity in the middle that was filled with what seemed to be a grey powder. Ash. Who-

He lifted his right hand, his eyes moving slowly from the necklace to his wrist. 

Her mark had faded.

“Do you know where this came from?” he asked her after a few moments. It was quiet, but she took a step back. He felt the thread around his neck tighten, but he didn’t care. 

“No, I’d tried to find out, but there was nothing. Whoever sent that is very skilled at covering up their tracks.”

“I see.” He closed his eyes and swallowed his rage, taking a deep breath. “Send me back. Please.” 

He felt the restraint fall off his neck as his vision went black again. He closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. 

He couldn’t cry. Not now. 

Not until he was sure. 

The mark may have faded, but it must’ve been a trick. A prank. Maybe by the witches and Satan. They must've teamed up-

His chest hurt. He held the necklace against it, in a desperate attempt to soothe the pain as it bubbled up from within him. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. This couldn’t be how it ended. Despair crushed him. It suffocated him, made every breath poison to his lungs. 

He could’ve helped her. 

He should’ve helped her. 

Why did he wait? 

Why did he let himself think he wasn’t useless?

_ Father…  _ It hurt to even think of Him, but not as much as this. _ If you can still hear me… if there's even a bit of mercy left in You for this fallen soul… Please, please… _

What could he say? 

It was his fault this had happened.

***

Lucifer didn’t need to guess who the demon was that was running towards the study. He had already barged in.

“Yes, Asmodeus?”

He glanced up from his paperwork, but put his pen down when he saw his brother’s frown.

“Beel found Mammon. It looks like he just came back from being summoned.”

He stood up, following Asmodeus out into the hall. Everyone else looked at him, unsure of what they should do as Mammon’s sobs echoed through the door. He opened it, frowning at his brother kneeling on the steps as Beelzebub stood a few steps behind him, still carrying his armful of food. Mammon's body shook as he held something to his chest, the chain hanging from his hand.

***

“Mammon?” 

He lifted his head to meet Asmo’s gaze, but looked away before he could meet his eyes. He didn’t know how long he’d been sobbing for, but he didn’t care. Not really.

The witch had placed him in front of the house, and his brothers had gathered around him. He reached up and grabbed their wrists, ignoring their protests as he checked for her mark, his heart sinking further each time he saw it. They were all faded. 

Beel pulled him to his feet after passing his bags to Satan and Levi, wrapping an arm around his waist as Mammon leaned against him, his face void of expression. His grip on the necklace tightened as they passed the room Alyrin used, causing Beel to give his arm a gentle squeeze. 

He scanned their faces when they sat him down on the couch in the common room, waiting for a jab at him, or a joke at his expense, but they never came. Asmo wiped the tears from his face, giving him a worried frown as he sat next to him to pull him into a hug. 

"I wasn't gone for that long, why're ya this worried?" He gave them a small smirk, dropping it when his eyes wandered back to the necklace. His voice cracked, but he had to say something. He wasn't used to this. 

"We all noticed her mark fading," Satan said. He looked healed, but Mammon noticed a sliver of bandage peeking out of his shirt. Satan waved his arm, brushing his unspoken concern away. "I'm fine, it wasn't as bad as it looked."

Mammon frowned, returning his gaze to the ground.

"Why did you stop me? I could've-" He grit his teeth, revealing the necklace. No one spoke for a few minutes, and the only sound that was heard was Asmo pulling him back into a hug. Mammon grimaced as more tears fell, landing on his brother's scarf. 

"There was nothing you could do," Asmo said softly. It was true, in a way. The stronger they were, the more they couldn't resist when their Sin took hold of them. 

Mammon shook his head. "I… I could've stopped them. If only-" 

"They knew who you were. It wasn't your fault."

Annoyance bubbled up from within him. He glared up at them. "Why are you so calm about this? The mark ain't completely gone, so they must've done something to her soul."

His brothers looked away, varying degrees of discomfort on their faces. 

"Look," Levi said finally. "She wasn't... as close to us as she was to you." 

"So she's just another human to you?"

"Of course not!" Asmo said. "She's Lilith's descendant, so-"

Mammon's glare cut him off. "So you only care 'cause of that?" 

No one replied. He scoffed, putting the necklace on. He stood up as a crow flew towards him, landing on his shoulder. 

He growled as it told him what the witch already had. Whoever was in charge of covering up where they were was skilled. There were no signs of Alyrin, not even a hair. It was as if she didn't exist.

_ "[Keep looking. They're bound to slip up at some point.]" _

The crow cawed in acknowledgment, flying out of the room. He followed, but was stopped by Lucifer. His brother stepped in front of him, frowning down at him.

"Where are you going?" 

Mammon glared up at him, his gaze steely. "To Barbatos." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Pretty sure the pacing of this was off, but idk. Not like I can get anyone to read this for me to tell me lmao o well.


End file.
